The Ammaryhllo Willow
by PinkString99
Summary: Request for Red-Eye Flight Trilogy's second book, Hematite- Earthling Ty is somberly hiking at night when he comes across a strange tree that takes a quick liking to him. WARNING- tentacle yaoi, explicit, all reviews and critiques appreciated if you appreciate yaoi.


The Ammaryhllo Willow

Fanfic for Red-Eye Flight

Included characters: Ty De 'Von

Setting- A cool, starry night out in the Southern Forest, down a path marked only by previous explorers. The wind ruffles the trees lightly, making the branches sway to a silent song. Pure white starlight glints off a quarter of the first moon and half of the second moon, making every tree, plant, rock… and human cast two shadows.

Ty stuffed his hands in his pockets, not noticing the beautiful night around him as he wandered restlessly through the forest. He had no idea where he was going, his thoughts revolving around Desereé and the fact that he would be leaving her in the week to come. He started to wonder where he was when his thoughts shifted to how tired he was, wanting to get back to Jud's place to sleep. As he thought this, a trail of glowing mushrooms lit his way in soft yellows, greens, and oranges. Tired and hopeless and cold, he followed them, unaware they were pulling him deeper into the thick of the pine forest. After a long walk, the mushrooms dropped their glow, and Ty, having gotten used to the light, went blind in the darkness. The pine canopy blocked out any moon or starlight, and he shivered, thinking of screaming for help. He frowned, thinking he wasn't worth it anyway. He then tripped on a large root sticking out of the ground, and stayed where he fell, curling up into it to keep himself warm.

He noticed the root itself was warm… he gratefully rubbed against it, laying his head on it as a hard pillow. Suddenly, he snapped upright. He could have sworn he felt it move. "I'm just tired," he mumbled, shaking his head as he lied back down. Suddenly, a vein of light glowed across the root, directing Ty's attention to the trunk of the tree it grew from. Two glowing green vines swirled around the base of a thick, ten-foot trunk, and then the clearing burst into light.

"A willow tree…," Ty sighed, sitting up as each long vine of the tree started to glow dimly in whites and greens. A few even reached a pinkish color, with large, bright pink buds lining them. He stood and went closer to the tree, hypnotized by its beauty. He reached a gentle hand out and his fingertips brushing a lighted vein on the trunk. It, too, was warm, and the clearing was still and silent for a moment as he sighed, appreciating the bioluminescent willow. Just then, the vines of the willow shot down into the ground, forming a cage all around the trunk… and Ty. Ty whirled around at the rumbling sound shaking the ground as the vines dug into the soil, surprised. "H-hey!" He ran to the slithering vines, and they became solid as iron poles as he grabbed onto them, pulling. He reached between two that were spaced far enough, and tried to squeeze out; he fit his arm out up to his shoulder and started to wedge his hip out, when a vine approached him from behind and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back into the cage suddenly. It dragged him back to the trunk of the tree, and the cage closed with more vines sealing off the exits and tangling together for strength. Ty pulled at the vine around his wrist, freaked out by the moving plant. "I've never seen a willow do this," he grumbled, his hand becoming sore as the vine tightened on his wrist. Another vine reached down from the tree's branches, encircling his other wrist, and together they pulled him a foot off the ground. "Put me down!" He cried, pulling against both of them now as his feet dangled, reaching for the grass. Great, now you're talking to the tree… He grumbled in his thoughts. Did they tell me anything about a carnivorous willow? Or trapper plants of any sorts? He sifted through the many things the gang had told him about Yaoull and all the plant knowledge Desereé had rambled to him. Nothing mentioned a glowing, trapping willow.

Ty shrieked as a vine went down the back of his collar, his legs kicking wildly. Two vines dropped, wrapping around his ankles and feet and dropping his socks and shoes to the ground. He choked a laugh, feeling tickled by the vine on his back and the ones on his feet. He heard a hissing sound coming from the tree and looked to the trunk, scared. A greenish cloud of heavy gas was excreted from cracks in the bark of the trunk, filling the vine cage. Ty held his head up as the gas spread, and he held his breath until the vine at his back suddenly wrapped around his torso tightly, squeezing him. He gasped for air, taking in a lungful of the thick gas. His eyes dilated almost instantly, and his body started to relax. His struggling stopped, and he looked around as his thoughts processed slower.

What was… in that gas…? His tongue felt heavy and dry in his mouth, and he smacked his lips in complaint. As if answering his wants, a dripping wet vine slithered down in front of Ty, followed by two thinner pink vines with buds. The buds opened, and Ty watched in shock as their small, flat, rubbery petals reached for the buttons on his shirt and dissolved them. Thorns suddenly shot out, studding the pink vines, and they tore his shirt off in a few quick swipes. The thicker vine dripped, making Ty thirstier, and it poked at his lips, which obediently fell open. The tip of the vine dawdled at his tongue, dripping a sweet, toxic nectar into his mouth. "Ah…," he moaned, leaning his chin up to catch the nectar. He took the vine in his puckered lips and suckled on it, his tongue rubbing at the liquid being secreted from the vine's skin. So good… what is this…? The vine pulled away from his mouth, curling up and caressing his cheek with the sticky goo. More pink glowing vines fell in front of him, and those holding his ankles sprouted thinner vines that crawled up his legs. With the help of the thorned pink vines, Ty's pants were removed, and the ripped scraps of his jeans fell to the ground. He shivered in the cool air, exposed and starting to shake in fear. The thin vines stopped at his thighs, squirming and squeezing at his soft flesh teasingly.

Ty shuddered, tugging lightly at the vines. "S-stop…" Their warm touch was almost human, like firm, flexible fingers kneading at his skin. The pink vines in front of him opened their buds and started crawling up his sides, the rubbery petals secreting their sappy nectar onto his skin. He bit his lip in a fearful moan as the flowering vines stretched up around his tender nipples and caressed his collarbone. One bud widened its wet petals and plunged into the hollow of his neck, forming a suction cup and attaching. The strange sucking feeling made Ty moan in surprise, and he tried to look down past his chin. Is it trying to eat me? He thought in a panic. He couldn't fight back any longer, though, the gas having relaxed and stilled his previously tense muscles. He drew long breaths, the action seeming forced and conscious as he tried to focus on staying awake. If I fall asleep in this situation, I might not wake up, he considered worriedly.

A popping noise woke him from his thoughts as the suction-cup bud pulled away from his skin, and it grazed up his neck like tiny, kissing lips. The other budded vines copied the first, exploring Ty's smooth chest and finding interest in his nipples, which had erected from cold and fear. They latched on, pulling harder than the first bud had, and he hunched over with a soft moan. He cringed at the awkward feeling, squirming in the vines' grasp. "Let me go!" He cried, as if the tree could understand him. The thick vine around his torso squeezed him tighter, as if the tree had understood, and was holding him back in protest. Ty cried out in pain as the vine started to clamp down on his ribs, crushing him, and in response, it stopped tightening- it loosened ever so slightly. Ty slowly noticed this plant's recognition of his reactions… and wanted to test it.

"Put me down… please?" He begged, looking to the trunk and then up frantically at the writhing vines above him. All the vines stopped moving at his words, freezing in their place, and Ty waited in hopeful suspense. Then, a vine the thickness of Ty's pinky shot down, glowing white, and wrapped tightly around his neck, almost choking him. He yelled out in surprise, getting cut off as the vine tightened enough to shut him up. Another white vine to match the first came down, lifting up like the head of a snake to "look" at Ty. He trembled all over, quaking uncontrollably in minute motions and unable to say anything with the vine choking him. He gasped for air, his hands flailing, clenching, and unclenching in struggle. The second white vine fell limp, as if careless, and then started stretching down lower in front of Ty. It seemed to have a purpose as it grew longer, and then it stopped at Ty's shaking knees. The vine choking him loosened and grew thicker, seeming to pulse lightly as if it had a heartbeat.

The end of the vine at his neck stroked his cheek as it unraveled. It then started to secrete more of the sweet, smooth nectar, which Ty noticed was clear, allowing him the mental connection of melted sugar. Despite his fear, he found himself wanting to taste the nectar against the plant's warmth again, and his mouth fell open unintentionally. The now much thicker vine dove relentlessly into his mouth, making him choke a light gasp back, and he sucked on the vine willingly as it seeped sweet, clear nectar into his mouth. Then, the second vine at his knees reared back up, wrapping around his length tightly, mercilessly. Ty moaned in surprise, his eyes wide as he tried to look down around the vine in his mouth. He pulled and squirmed in protest, afraid again until the pulsating vine gripping him started to swirl firmly around his erection, encouraging him to harden. The vines at his wrists slowly crept down his arms, kissing with tiny, warm, flowering buds.

"Mm-mm!" He tried to object through his mouth-full, shaking his head side-to-side to get it out. The thick vine shoved itself farther down his throat, to a point where it would have made him gag had the gas not relaxed his muscles. It started sliding roughly in and out of his throat, muffling his moans and cries of panic. What is it with this tree?! What does it want from me?! His question was answered as the glowing vine pumped away at him, tightening and stroking and spilling nectar down his legs. Two more budded pink vines dropped down in front of him, wrapping around his thighs once in unison and then joining each other at his backside. The buds puckered and smoothed across his tight rear cheeks, leaving little red marks behind them. They hungrily caressed him, teasing his cool skin with their wandering touch as they crept closer to his tender, taught entrance.

"MMM!" Ty squealed helplessly, his breathing becoming more difficult as his mind went into overdrive. A part of him knew what this tree's vines were doing to him, what they were going to do, but his logic told him it was impossible. He wanted to think he was going to be ripped apart or dissolved and eaten alive. Anything but the horrific, humiliating idea of this plant violating and invading him the way it already was. He started to thrash his body in all directions, trying to gain any advantage on this plant as the vines at his backside started to split his cheeks gently. He screamed behind the vine choking him, running in and out of his mouth perversely. Growing frustrated, he bit down forcefully on the vine in his throat, hearing a slight snap like that of a bent, broken flower stem, and the vine retreated from his mouth. He gasped and panted and choked pathetically, the sap and his own saliva drooling down his chin as his eyelids fluttered from exhaustion. "Get off… get… off…," he gasped. The vine handling his warm length let go, unraveling in a shameful sulk. Ty gave a jittery sigh of relief.

Then, a glob of nectar splashed onto Ty's head, and he grunted in disgust and shock. He looked up, wanting to wipe his face, and saw a huge green bud opening its flat, rubbery petals at him like a growling mouth. Two pink stamens trembled inside the bud as the vine holding it reached down, putting it petal-to-nose with his face. Ty shrunk back, not able to make much progress with the vine's hold tight on his arms, waist, and legs. More of the green gas hissed from the base of the bud, making Ty cough. A large, yellow stigma uncurled from within the bud, feeling at Ty's face as he winced, his mouth shut tight. It shot down in front of him, and many smaller vines attached the large one bearing the giant, three-foot bud. The smaller vines started feeling at Ty's face, hungry for his flesh as they kissed at him. One traveled up to his ear, curling into the crevices and becoming wet and slick as it slithered in and out shallowly. He cringed away from the feeling, getting goose bumps and chills, and he tried to rub his ear against his shoulder when another vine slid down to his neck, holding him in place without choking him.

"Stop!" He demanded, his eyes watering. Four vines took advantage of his open mouth, prying his nervous lips open farther and diving in. Two explored every inch and hole and corner of his mouth while the other two intertwined and dove down his throat, twisting and thrusting in deep, repeated motions. The bud dripped nectar as it reached Ty's lonely erection, now having lost hardness to his fear and discomfort. A tiny, almost see-through vine grew from the base of the bud, squeezing up between the petals to join the stamen and stigma. In one smooth motion, the bud engulfed Ty's length, making him moan loudly behind the twisted vines invading his throat. The gas and the feelings from the vines all over him- in his mouth, around his neck, in his ear, sucking on his nipples and his arms and his buttocks, and now the large bud glued around his most sensitive area- it was too much to take, too much to understand, to fight… too much not to enjoy. High on the gas, Ty was seeing stars in between the glowing stripes of vines, his body going through tremors of pleasure.

The bud sealed tight around Ty's hardness, making a strong suction mount that made him want to thrust into it… and he did. Slowly, his hips moved toward the bud in a slow, repeating, instinctual motion. The two pink stamens encircled his shaft tightly, pulling and rubbing against his skin. The yellow stigma puckered like one of the smaller buds at the end, and it kissed at Ty's tip as he let a dribble of white seep out. Ty rocked his body in intense pleasure, suddenly wanting more from this invasive species. The bud filled with nectar, making Ty slippery and increasing the friction between his sheath and the stamens fondling him firmly.

Meanwhile, the pink vines at his backside had pulled away slightly, leaving his cold flesh bare only for a moment. Ty cried out behind the vines gagging him as one of the vines lashed across his tender skin, leaving an instantly noticeable red mark. The plant seemed to like the vibration of his voice across its vines, because the pink vines started lashing him in turn, from the small of his back down to the back of his knees. He cried out sharply with each hit, some strikes stinging more than others when a spike or bud lashed across his skin. Red lines oozed from his back down his legs as he started to bleed, but the pain was almost unnoticed after a few lashings due to the gas circling through Ty's head. He begged for more in his mind, wanting more pain, more pleasure, more torture from this lone, sentient, glowing willow. The pink vines took one last good whip together, leaving a dark red, bruised line across both cheeks, and more of Ty's seed oozed into the bud's tight mouth as he groaned. Then, they started caressing him gently again, wiping the blood away and easing him back into relaxation.

The pink vines fell limp to the side as a slightly thicker vine, coated in nectar, slithered down Ty's spine. He shivered in response, and it poked curiously at his hot entrance. His hole puckered, tensing and releasing in anticipation as he begged for the vine to go in. The vine stuck just its tip in, writhing and wriggling around only an inch deep. Ty let out a deep, throaty moan, trying to buck himself back onto the teasing vine. It moved even slower, as if it knew Ty's wants and needs and was purposefully ignoring them for its own pleasure. A few thin vines curled up into Ty's hair, tugging at the roots and massaging his scalp. Nectar dripped down his arms as every vine touching him started to ooze, coating him in the sticky fluid. He gulped it greedily from the vines in his mouth, feeling like he could never drink enough, never be full of it. But the willow vines would prove him wrong.

At his backside, the teasing vine started to tunnel in, much more blunt and thick than the others once past the tip. Ty moaned like his life depended on it, and smaller vines and buds started to grow from the vine within him. The buds flowered inside him, causing the friction and his pleasure to double as he arched his back in an animalistic, muffled cry. The bud around his length tightened, clamping down firmly as the stamens pumped him. He'd grown painfully hard in their choking hold, and streaks of white trailed down inside the bud. The vine in his backside started to thrust in and out of him roughly, thinner tendrils growing from it and stirring him as the vine pushed in and out almost its full length. The two pink vines massaged up Ty's sides, curling at the inside of his arms and scrubbing the nectar into his skin. "Mmm…," he moaned, having lost all sense as he moved with the willow.

The vines then lifted him higher, pulling his ankles up and spreading his legs further so that he was splayed with his rear in pointed up in the air. Nectar dripped from his body, followed by a few shining tears of pain mixed perfectly with pleasure. The vine twisted inside him, finding the best way to make Ty scream pleasurable vibrations onto its counterpart in his mouth. He moaned louder as a bud pushed past his sweet spot, deep inside him, and the vine reacted. It scrubbed at him, twisting and writing and pressing until his body was convulsing and he was gasping for air in deep, loud, nasal breaths. His tongue pressed hard against the vine in his mouth as he swallowed the nectar in huge gulps, squeezing his eyes shut to press the saltwater out of them.

Taking another dose of his seed, the bud around his length slowed. The yellow stamen kissing at him backed away inside the seal, and the tiny, pale, needle-sized vine started circling his tip. It very gently pushed past his vein, just enough to warn him of its presence. Ty bit down a bit on the vine in tension, wondering what the tiny vine was doing. His worry faded in his foggy thoughts as the vine pressed on the seam of his tip, where more white dripped out slowly. It dug down slowly, carefully, waiting for his reaction as it entered the tiny hole. Ty practically screamed, more out of fear of pain than from true pain. The vines were pleased and the pale vine shot down like a syringe. The stigma and stamens went back to pumping and squeezing him tightly, and heavier tears fell down Ty's cheeks as he bucked back against the vine teasing his spot.

As if to bury him alive, more vines suddenly fell from the branches of the tree. They wrapped around every inch of his skin, holding him tight in their warm coils, pulsing in unison. His world was plunged into darkness as a thick vine wrapped around his head, leaving only enough room for him to breathe. He was squeezed all over, the vine at his waist forcing him back further against the one inside him. He panted and groaned, realizing the plant responded to cries and getting louder for it.

Finally, when he thought he could take no more, the bud brushed harder against his spot, the little vines inside him spun faster, and the pale vine pulled out of him just in time for him to release one last hard delivery into the large bud at his lower parts. "HHmmmmhfff!" The vines pulled out of his mouth, staying attached by long strands of dripping saliva and nectar as he panted heavily. His body still quaked fervently, fully pleased and in shock. His ears pounded with the strangling, muffling sound of the pulsing, wet vines. His sense of smell was overwhelmed with the mind-numbing gas and hormone-inducing scent of nectar. Before he knew it, he was laid on the ground at the trunk's roots, still wrapped tight in warm vines. They slowly started to loosen, caressing his body into sleep…

Once his heart had slowed and his breathing had become regular, a small vine crept into his mouth, seeping a different 'nectar' down his throat. It reacted with the gas and nectar… effectively stopping his pulse. The tree scooped him down under its roots, pulling the vine cage up from the ground and shaking its branches out as they dimmed. The Ammaryhllo Willow returned to its normal appearance… and Ty was never seen again.


End file.
